Después del Fin
by Fallen Fan
Summary: Odie como sonreía al ver mis lagrimas, se excitaba con solo mirar mi frágil, joven y virgen cuerpo... Jamás tocada, jamás descubierta por nadie... me sentí violada, la única diferencia era que iba a recibir un pago por esto... Capitulo Unico (Plis R


Hola, antes que nada gracias por abrir esta pequeña historia y leer estas anotaciones mías.

"REGRESE A MI ANTIGUA PAREJA", NO DE LA MISMA MANERA, PERO PARA RECORDAR QUE EN HETERO SOY 100% DRACO / GINNY

Me senté frente a la computadora con la idea de seguir mi fic Es Complicado?, pero de pronto me di cuenta de que una noticia en el noticiero (jajaja si se lee redundante) no me salía de la cabeza, era sobre unas reporteras que se habían disfrazado de prostitutas y habían salido a la calle para ver que pasaba y como era el negocio, así que me dije ok, solo este "fic chap único" y regreso a escribir ya sin distracción.

Así que aquí estoy escribiendo estas tonterías fruto de mi traumada post-depresiva imaginación :S.

**_El disclaimer..._**YO NO GANO NADA... y vamos si lo pensamos ¿PODRÍA? 

**_Advertencia: _**Que yo sepa no tiene ningún tema fuerte más k la prostituicion y eso jajaja aunque no lo crean ya es muy común, igual si a alguien le desagrada, yo no los obligo a leer. (NI siquiera es descriptivo :P).

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****

**Después del Fin...**

**(Capitulo único)**

**Por: Fallen Fan  Antes Vanesa C.**

****

****

**_¿Qué se puede decir?... todos saben que aunque parezca fácil, en realidad no lo es._**

Esa mañana desperté a un lado de otro... otro más que una vez pagados mis servicios olvidare y seguro también me olvidara.

Así es la vida y tal vez el tener los 16 años  es lo que lo hace interesante, una pequeña joven, sola en una esquina, con poca ropa y ese aspecto de estar esperando solo una oportunidad para subirse a un coche, para ir a un pequeño lugar donde se puedan desatar las pasiones y la lujuria de la intimidad... SENTIR...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Olvide lo que era sentir cuando la primera noche arrepentida del camino que había tomado salí corriendo. Las lagrimas corrían por mis mejilla y nublaban mi vista cuando aquel ser "Inhumano" alcanzándome me tomo entre sus brazos murmurando palabras incoherentes mientras pasaba sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, apretando, lamiendo, mordiendo y succionando todo a su paso.

Odie como sonreía al ver mis lagrimas, se excitaba con solo mirar mi frágil, joven y virgen cuerpo... Jamás tocada, jamás descubierta por nadie... me sentí violada, la única diferencia era que iba a recibir un pago por esto... algo insignificante, pero real.

Esa noche paso lenta y fue cuando por primera vez sentí lo que todos llaman "Placer", yo sentí odio y temor.

//Como podía haber gente que disfruta de esto// me repetía mentalmente mientras el hombre entre jadeos me embestía con nada de delicadeza y mucha rapidez..

Ahora solo recuerdo como tras terminar conmigo había arrojado unos cuantos galeones al piso y se había marchado con una mueca de satisfacción en su rostro, el rostro del primero, el que jamás olvidare.

Sangre por días y me dispuse a hacer algo más, pero no tuve que pensar mucho para darme cuenta de que "UNA VEZ QUE ENTRAS YA NO HAY SALIDA".

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sonrisas sarcásticas pasan por mi rostro cada vez que recuerdo todas las "inimaginables" poses que he tomado y hechizos que he y han practicado sobre mi...

 // ¿Qué dirían todos? // eso es algo que casualmente pasa por mi cabeza justo después de terminar algún trabajo y solo me puedo responder como consuelo // No dirían ni pueden decir nada // si, es eso exactamente, ellos no pueden decir nada ahora, por que esto es el mundo ahora que ellos no están, ahora que todos han muerto y yo... yo estoy aquí parada en la oscuridad intentando no pensar en ellos y dejar mis lagrimas correr.

-¿Sigues aquí?- pregunto una voz tras mi, esa ya tan conocida que es la única que me hace recordar

-Como siempre- respondí con esa voz dulce que me caracteriza, lo único por lo que ahora si alguno de ellos pudiera regresar a la vida llegaría a reconocerme

-Hay días en que casi tengo la esperanza de ya no verte- respondió la otra voz con una chispa de desilusión

-Yo igual- respond

Escuche como lanzo un suspiro, uno de "anhelo", tenia tanto que no escuchaba uno como ese, que lo único que pude hacer fue girarme e intentar sonreír.

Ahí estaba como siempre, con sus ojos grises y ese pelo rubio platinado que me hace recordar, recordar los días de Hogwarts, en que la mayor preocupación era los próximos exámenes. Cuanta razón tiene el que dice "La vida no es fácil".

-Y bien, A que se debe eso- pregunte

-A nada, es que solo mirarte me hace recordar- se recargo en la pared

-a mi también- dije con el mismo tono

-Haz pensado en que todo podría ser distinto-

-Claro que lo eh echo-

-¿Y?-

Sonreí – descubrí que no puedo vivir de un sueño -  mire a todos lados – esto –señale la oscura calle que nos rodeaba, llena de carteles y hojas viejas de periódicos regadas por el piso – es nuestro presente, nuestra vida –

-Si, lo sé- respondió sin mucho animo –Y, bien vamos a ir hoy-

-Sabes que es rutina Malfoy-

-No me llames así-

-¿Por?-

-Me siento como en...- dudo y pude ver como su mirada se ensombrecía -... como en Hogwarts-

Intente sostener la sonrisa – esta bien... Draco, vamos-

-Así me gusta Weasley- 

fruncí el cejo –Tu tampoco me llames así-

-Esta bien, vamos Ginny-

Ambos caminamos por la calle hasta perdernos al doblar una de las esquinas, solo para aparecernos unas cuadras más adelante en lo que fue una vez la casa del ministro de magia y ahora es la residencia de los Malfoy.

Solo el viento acompaño a la noche, que mientras silbaba con furia giraba las viejas paginas de un diario que tenia como encabezado...

FIN DEL MUNDO MÁGICO Y MUGGLE

 EL-QUE-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO VENCE.

Los carteles mal pegados entre las calles solo tenían frases como:

Muere la ultima esperanza, Harry Potter el niño que vivió, todos los aurores y el anciano Albus Dumbeldore en lo que fue la ultima lucha contra el que no debe ser nombrado.

Hogwarts nueva morada de el que no debe ser nombrado.

Y

Muggles, sangres impura y mezclada desaparecen, masacre mundial.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Que les pareció?

Si les gusto ya saben RR... REVIEWS... REVS o como quieran :D , solo pinchen el botón que dice GO! y déjenme un lindo RR.

Sorry a mis lectoras del otro fic, pero he tenido uno k otro problema con el Inter., y ahora k puedo entrar jajaja publique este :S, pero publicare pronto (ok en fin de semana a más tardar). 

Atte: Fallen Fan    - trumada por las fallas del Inter y  los EXAMENES!!!

 - - FF - -  lania_primera@hotmail.com 

PD: que creen del final, un poco "tonto " para mi gusto ;).


End file.
